The Properties of Fire
by Mockingbird Accomplice
Summary: Transformation: the process of altering one's physical appearance or becoming something new.   "Oh God...why me?"   Not a very happy fanfiction, but not completely sad either. Funny at some parts rated T to be safe. Not telling who main character will be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of its characters. Or this guy in the first chapter...you will see why in the second chapter ;D But I do own the plot, and any OC's.**

**Important Info:**

** I'll be updating close to every day with this, so if you like it check every day around noon or seven p.m. Hope you like!**

**My Interesting Friends**** might be postponed. Heads up.**

It was a very boring day, scratch that, a _very_ boring day for Chief Firefighter Rex Harrow and his team. He inhaled deeply and took a sip of his French roast coffee, reclining in his chair and watching the ceiling fan's blades spin, creating a buffeting sound. _Fwip, fwip, fwip, fwip..._

The 20 year-old chief, clad in a basic white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, and his team were currently lounging around the Riverside California fire department; enjoying the placidness while they could.

"Nice day, eh chief?" Rex turned to Logan, one of his oldest friends.

"Yeah, if it weren't for the fact that we will have to jump up at any minute," he pointed out.

Logan Marshal had peppery hair and a clean shaven face, and was muscular. Even though they were the same age, Logan looked much older than Mr. Harrow, who had chocolate brown eyes, and short semi-spiky brown hair. Both cared for their town and always showed up on time. However, while Logan was the small town's golden boy, Rex was the exact opposite. How Rex became fire chief was an unsolved mystery to the town. He'd do anything to get in trouble when he was in school, but, somehow, he was always on the teachers' good side. "It's because of my charm."

He'd boasted one day to Logan, who had rolled and his eyes and shot back. "Is it the same charm you use with the hot ladies?" Rex had frowned at him, before smirking back.

"You mean the _sexy_ ladies. And they can't get enough of me." Logan had laughed and Rex slugged him playfully before continuing on with a different conversation.

Eventually his 'charm' had stolen the heart of Kristina Watson, and they soon became boyfriend and girlfriend. After dating for ten years, Rex proposed to her on her 19th birthday. She said, well more like screamed, 'yes' and had smothered him with kisses, much to his pleasure. About five months before the wedding, which was in June, they came across a young girl about 7 or so. The child had been shaking badly and was extremely thin. She'd been abandoned by her mother.

"She just blindfolded me and drove for a long time. Then the car stopped suddenly, and I thought it was because a kitty was in the road. Then, she gripped my shoulders and threw me out. I skinned my knee and hit my head hard. I heard the car screech, and when I got the blindfold off, she was gone," The girl, whose name was Trinity, had explained somberly to the couple. They immediately took her to the Riverside Hospital. After making a full recovery physically, and when her mother was sent to jail, Trinity was placed in foster care. After much arguing, mostly from Rex, the couple adopted her about three months before the wedding. At first, Rex detested being around Trinity, because, quite frankly, he was not good with children of any age. Either he ended up screaming at them, or they were screaming at him. He soon grew attached to her though. "You're the bestest Daddy in the world," she'd said one night with her skinny arms around his neck. That's when Rex realized why her mother had named her Trinity. She had the most angelic smile; in fact, she could have passed for an angel with her blond, fluffy hair and bright baby-blue eyes.

"Yeah, well I guess I'm your Big Daddy," he'd chuckled. In a few months Rex and Kristina got married, and almost a year later they were a happy family in a three bedroom and one bathroom apartment, along with a small living room and a park nearby. Currently, Rex turned 21 today, May 12th of 1997. "Rex, Kristina and Trinity are here." No sooner had his other friend, Zach Morris, said that a pair of tiny hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who." A voice whispered in between giggles. Even though Trinity did this every time she came, the firefighter humored her.

"Hmm...is it a _monster_?" His adopted daughter laughed.

"No! Guess, guess!" She squealed.

"A monster's snack!" He turned around and scooped her into his strong arms. Trinity shrieked loudly before kissing Rex on the cheek. He stood and spun around a few times, which resulted in more shrieking.

"Silly Daddy, monsters have claws!" She said when he stopped spinning.

"Oh, you mean like this?" He curled his fingers so they resembled claws. Trinity crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"Daddy, I wouldn't be scared of you if you were a monster."

"Having fun you two?" Rex turned to see Kristina smirking as she crossed the room towards them. Kristina took Trinity from Rex and kissed him.

"Icky." Trinity made a disgusted face.

"Icky, indeed kiddo," Caleb, Zach's brother, said from across the room. Rex ignored him and grinned at his lovely wife. Kristina Harrow had auburn hair, hazel eyes, and a fairly clear complexion. She was dressed in her blue scrubs for her work at the hospital as a nurse at a doctor's office.

"Boring day?"

"You know it." Suddenly, the fire alarm went off.

"Great Rex, you jinxed it!" Logan snapped jokingly as he and Mr. Harrow suited up and ran to the fire truck.

"Be careful!" Kristina called. Trinity waved to Rex as he got in the driver's side.

"Aren't I always baby?" He smirked and sped off, the fire siren blaring.

"Fire at 63 West Waverly place," a voice crackled over the radio. Rex picked up the receiver.

"Rodger that." In five minutes they arrived at the two story, burning house. A crying girl sat on the well-kept lawn, holding an ash covered white teddy bear.

"My Mommy's still inside," she sobbed into her bear's fur as Logan checked her for any burns.

"I'm gonna get the kid's mom out. The paramedics should be here soon," Rex shouted to Logan before barreling through the burning front door. "Hello?" He tried to stay low as he wandered.

"I'm in the bedroom! HELP ME!" It came from upstairs. Harrow rushed upstairs and came to a stop when he saw the wall of fire blocking him from the woman. Taking his chances, he leaped through the flames and grabbed the woman, who was coughing violently. He led her over to a window and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Rex finally broke it with his elbow and ordered the mother to climb onto the roof. No sooner had she done so fire raced through the door, leaving Rex Harrow no time to get out himself. The inferno engulfed the firefighter, and it was so intense that his protective clothing was useless. Rex screamed in pain as the fire burned his skin. As soon as his mouth was opened, the flames scorched his throat and burned him from the inside out; leaving only a charred skeleton among the ashes.

**AN: Don't worry my dear readers; there is always a reason for my madness. *evil laughter***

** You will see what I mean in the second chapter ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of its characters blah blah blah...ON WITH THE STORY!**

"OMG is he OK?" a feminine voice asked. Rex stirred the tiniest bit, wondering what had happened. Then the unpleasant memory of getting burned alive passed through his thoughts, and he shivered involuntarily. He realized he was lying on his back.

_I must be in the hospital. _He thought.

"Why would you care if he's OK Trixie?" a male asked.

"So she can screw him," another snickered. Rex heard a chorus of twisted laughter and he tensed; dread creeping through him like liquid nitrogen. This most certainly was not the hospital. He inhaled sharply, his lungs feeling as if they were on fire, and he mentally debated if he should come up swinging, or just lay here until they went away. That was highly improbable at the moment, since the crowd, or at least he thought it was a crowd, seemed thoroughly fascinated with him for some strange reason. But a very important question still remained. Where the heck was he? The laughter turned into a hushed conversation.

"I've never seen anything like him."

"Where did he come from?"

"We don't know, he just came out of nowhere in a flash of lightning."

"Oooo it's kinda like that one movie called 'Terminator'!"

"No idiot, it was called Germinator." Did he just say..._Germinator_?

"Oh, sorry." Rex's eyes shot open, only to be blinded by light. The man shut them again, fighting the urge not to growl in irritation. More slowly this time, he opened his eyes. The sight before him terrified him and caught him off guard. Standing over him in a u-shape, were a menagerie of strange and colorful beings. None of them looked human in the slightest. His eyes scanned each one of them slowly. Most of them were green, with one eye or three, and bulky. But the others, the others were mostly orange, and yellow; however he thought he saw a blue one.

"What the? Huh-?" He managed, his eyes darting from one strange face to another. Rex, startled beyond belief, crab-walked backwards from the u-shaped crowd and got unsteadily to his feet before taking off at a sprint. Nothing looked normal as he ran. Not the people, not the buildings, and certainly not the cars. Nothing. It intimidated him; it scared the firefighter. To wake up in a strange place that could have been another world was terrifying.

Where were his friends? His family? His _home_? The firefighter also noticed that his eyes were seeing things from a farther distance; actually giving close ups on the objects about a block away. Rex skidded to a halt, and his vision went haywire and shot back to the place where he stood, causing disorientation for a few moments. He blinked, and put a hand to his head. As soon as he did though he jerked it back and stared in horror.

His hand no longer had fingers, but four maroon claws. Rex felt his face, his hair; his hands. Looking at his reflection in a nearby department store window almost made him drop to his knees. The bewildered being now had red skin, violet dreadlocks, sharp chin and high cheekbones. He seemed exceptionally taller, 6' 7'' to be exact. Rex's twin stared back at him with fearful golden eyes, as if he'd attack himself at any minute.

"N-No, that isn't m-me," Rex stuttered, feeling completely helpless, confused and alone. Confused and alone he could deal with. But helpless..._helpless_. It was like a swear word to him; he hated the thought of being helpless. It made him want to scream out at himself, cuss, rage and hit something hard to the point where his red knuckles bled crimson, and painted whatever he would hit a rich ruby color. "NO D***IT!" That's when Rex clutched his throat. His voice sounded deeper, and whenever he spoke it still held a tone of authority and charm. Rex sighed in resignation and looked at his hands again. Upon closer inspection, Rex noticed that his left index claw was longer than the others. He flexed it a few times before deciding it was a deformity or something. A sharp pain erupted in the back of his head and he fell to his knees, screaming in agony. In another mere minute he passed out.

**AN: Yes, it is Thrax. Yes, I know it's different. But I don't really give a crap, because I'm having fun typing it. This is my version of how Thrax got to be the sexy, bad virus we all know and love today. He may have seemed somewhat OOC in this chapter, but it will improve in the future. I promise. In the meantime, R&R please, I don't care if the reviews are good, bad or both. Either way, I'm going to finish this story if it kills me. Hope you enjoy and I've been writing this months before I joined .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the slightest, except my OC'S and plotline.**

Rex awoke with a horrible migraine, and in a very bad mood. However, he took notice that he was lying on a poofy bed, not that he thought of it as poofy.

_It was a dream_. He thought and relief washed over him as he sat up. Relief came too soon though because he looked around and quickly realized this was not his bed and he still had claws. That and the fact he was still dressed in his fire department uniform. Rex groaned, his brain trying to process a thousand thoughts a minute. It was like a vortex of unanswered questions inside of his mind.

In fact, he felt like throwing up, but quickly regained his composure again. His nose sniffled, and he tried to wipe it with his arm, but then realized he had no nose. Rex growled in frustration before flopping down again. The organism heard the door creak open and he sat erect, prepared to fight for his life. Even if he had changed, Rex had not yet lost his strong will to live. He was a fighter by heart, and never gave up when he set his mind to something.

And was he smart. The firefighter could talk his way out of almost anything while in school. Bonus, Rex was able to forge signatures with ease. However, he wasn't sure how well he could write with claws, but that was the least of his worries as a female with charcoal black skin came in, having electric blue hair, grey claws, and dressed in an all black outfit consisting of a small black rose in her hair, belted trench coat, bell bottom leather pants, and stiletto boots. She eyeing him with piercing purple eyes that seemed to be calculating him. It made him feel unsafe. It made rage rise inside of him, and it took all his willpower not to rip out her throat then and there. Rex needed to vent his anger, and soon too, before it took over. After all, Rex had died, come back as some freak of nature, and forced from his home and possibly his world. And right now the only thing worth attacking was..._her_.

He lunged at the woman, letting his anger take over, and emitting a feral snarl as they collided. Rex hadn't expected her to be so strong, and she easily took him by surprise and kicked him off. Rex somersaulted before swiftly turning and using his leg to knock her feet out from under her as she got up. He had experience in fights and even knew combat moves, but clearly so did she. They circled one another, two predators fighting for survival. As Rex was about to jump her again, but, as if sensing what he was going to do, the strange female pulled out two, five inch daggers. Rex's eyes widened slightly, but it was more of amusement than fear.

_Mmmm...so kitty's got claws now. _

"Lets talk this over in a calm civilized manner," the girl said, analyzing him with her intense stare. She had somewhat of a British accent. Rex almost laughed in her face. Civilized was not in his vocabulary half the time, and he was anything but calm at the moment.

"'Civilized' ain't in my vocabulary baby; especially when it comes to being kidnapped by a freak like you," Rex snapped back. The woman sighed and put her weapons back in her trench coat.

"My name is Aurora Pneumonic, Black Death. I did not kidnap you, as you so lovingly put it. I found you passed out in front of a drug dealer's store; a very dangerous place to be might I add." Rex stared at her suspiciously, not letting his guard down, and did she just say she was the Black Death? Wasn't that the plague that ravaged Europe ine the 1800's?

"How long was I out?"

"My educated guess would be at least a day."

"What the h*ll am I?"

"Well you certainly are not a bacteria or protist, so I'd have to say a new strain of virus," Aurora mused more to herself than him. Rex gaped at her.

"I'M A WHAT!"

"A virus. Good Lord you don't even know what you are," she huffed in irritation. Aurora crossed her arms and quirked what would have been her eyebrow.

"I am NOT a virus, I'm human. Well at least I was," Rex sighed. The other virus threw him a look.

"Were you on adrenaline or some other stimulant when I rescued you?" She asked, not believing him for a second.

"Adrenaline? Whatever. But I'm telling you I am human."

"Prove it Red." Rex growled at his new nickname, and then took off his uniform and pulled his wallet out of his jeans. He showed her the picture of him and Kristina. Aurora's eyes were as wide as saucers. Rex put his wallet back in his jeans pocket. "You really are...human," she whispered. How else could the virus have gotten a microscopic picture of two humans?

"That's what I've been trying to tell ya from the beginin' stupid," Rex said harshly, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a way to reverse whatever happened to me!"

"But you don't even know what you are or where you are. You'll need my help," Aurora pointed out. Rex sighed in defeat. She was right, he would need help. The newly transformed virus walked over to her side again. Rex looked at her dismally.

"Where are we?"

"Inside a snake tank on a wooden log. Now if you do not mind, I would be delighted to hear your name and story." Rex looked at her funny, and Aurora blushed grey. "Sorry, only if you so wish. I can get carried away sometimes."

"My name is...Thrax." That could work; there was no way he'd tell this she-virus his real name. It had certainly been awhile since he'd been called Thrax though. After surviving a severe case of anthrax when he was seven, kids started calling him that. The nickname had lasted up until the senior graduation. After that, he was just Rex again. Aurora smiled at him.

"Thrax...I like it. I've never heard that name before. How did you get to be- well-" she gestured to all of him. Rex explained everything to her, cringing at the thought of his own, horrific death. Aurora hung on his every word, as a child would with a bedtime story.

"Interesting. You know I'm kind of glad you came along, since I study human behavior in my spare time. We could benefit each other greatly." She yawned and went into a different room. "I'll be asleep; we've got a ton to do tomorrow." Rex stared after her. She seemed different for some reason, but he quickly brushed it off and looked at the wall clock. 11:37 p.m. He'd been out for that long? Rex sighed and walked out onto the terrace, looking out at the microscopic world. His mind replayed a memory.

_Silly Daddy, monsters have claws..._ Trinity.

_You mean like this?_

_Daddy, I wouldn't be scared of you if you were a monster..._ A once happy memory now turned bitter for Rex. He looked at his hands. Well, now instead of pretending to have claws, he _did_ have claws. It made him clench his fists and glare out at the city. After a few minutes Rex sighed and went back inside and to his bed. However, he didn't sleep at all. Rex could only replay that memory over and over again._ Now_, he wondered, _would Trinity keep her promise? Would she turn and run if she ever saw me again?_

"Oh God...why me?"

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter; it will be getting interesting in later chapters, so keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own any OJ characters, only the OC'S.**

Thrax followed Aurora as they weaved in and out of the crowds of viruses, bacteria, and other pathogens.

"Remind me why were going to a mall," Thrax said, shoving past a smaller germ. He was in a very irritable mood, and clearly didn't want to be drug around all frigging day. Aurora, however, either didn't notice his ill temper, or just did not care.

"We're going to Slither Central because we need to find you some knew clothes, and I need to pick up a few things before we infect a human."

"I'm not going to infect anyone," he growled. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"You say that now, until you actually get the rush." Thrax looked away from her and to the giant snake about a mile away to him. However, it was probably only an inch. It kind of reminded him of his pet snake: Blaze. He, Trinity and Kristina loved the stupid thing. Oh God how he missed them both! Thrax looked down at the ground the rest of the way to the mall. When they entered Aurora immediately led him to the clothes department.

"Go ahead and pick out something; I'll be waiting over there." She pointed to a chair in the back. As soon as she was gone, Thrax started searching for an outfit. Good God, they had bras in the _guys_ section.

_WHY ON EARTH would a guy wear a bra?_ Thrax shuddered and went to the next rack of clothes. Finally, after about twenty minutes, the virus found an outfit he liked. It was pretty basic: black trench coat, grey turtleneck, black pants, and combat boots. And he also picked out an awesome pair of sunglasses. After he was done changing he went over to Aurora.

"Dang, you look sexy," she breathed. Thrax smirked and Aurora burst out laughing. "Let's go."

"Hold on." Thrax went back to the changing room and got out of his old jeans his wallet and his wedding band and headed out. "Wait, why didn't we have to pay?" Thrax looked at her quizzically.

"Because I killed the pervert for flirting with me." Thrax looked uneasy about that. She'd said it so...calmly. How could anyone casually talk about killing someone? Then he reminded himself that she was a virus, and a plague virus at that. Aurora had probably killed numerous people, so of course she could talk about death without feeling any remorse or guilt.

_No matter what happens I will not kill people; I will not be like her._ Thrax thought vigorously. Aurora began to lead him down a pitch black part of the mall.

"Next stop black market. It's dark here so less harmful viruses don't come down and pretend they're the baddest illnesses anyone has ever seen. Only the deadly ones have night vision," she explained. The pneumonic plague virus paused a moment before asking, "Can you?" Amazingly Thrax could see perfectly.

"Yeah...I can." Did this mean he was powerful? Thrax shrugged. Why should he care? As soon as he found a way to reverse this, he was going to go home.

_And what are the chances of that?_ A little nagging voice asked in the back of his mind.

_Shut up; go find something to make love with._ Thrax snapped back angrily in his thoughts. He looked around. There were some stands, but most of the viruses selling things were standing up. Those viruses were very odd-looking too. One was white with red pupils and maroon claws. It appeared to be female, but Thrax wasn't to sure. Aurora walked over to it but not before warning him.

"Stay close Thrax. These viruses won't hesitate to pick you off." Aurora walked off and as soon as she was out of hearing range Thrax snorted. She was treating him like a child, and there was no way he was going to wait here like the obedient teacher's pet he wasn't and never would be. He started to wander away when he heard a deep voice whisper,

"Yo, Red, come here." Against his better judgment, Thrax followed the voice to a cloaked figure. "I see you're new to this game."

"Game?"

"You're not a virus, well, at least not at heart."

"How-?"

"Because I'm not either Red." The figure dropped its hood to reveal a red-skinned face with blue eyes and jet black dreadlocks.

"My name ain't Red, it's Thrax," he growled. The nickname was already beginning to annoy him. The other male virus waved this away.

"Same difference, the point is I'm tired of killing people, but I need someone to give this to." He pulled a plain black chain out of his pants pocket. Thrax looked at it suspiciously.

"What is that thing?"

"A DNA chain, very rare, and only viruses like us can actually figure out how to use it. Trust me you'll know what to do when the time comes." The older virus gave it to Thrax before pulling out a gun. Thrax's eyes widened. "Get out of here Red, before you get killed." The virus, much to Thrax's shock, put the gun to his own head and fired. A shot rang through the alley, but no one seemed to pay attention, as if they had never heard it. Thrax just stood there paralyzed.

"Thrax? Thrax!" He whirled around to see Aurora storming his way. She looked pissed. "I told you to stay put! What the devil were you _doing_?"

"Uh-well..." Aurora looked behind him to see the dead virus and threw him a 'what the crap?' look. "He gave me this." He held up the DNA chain for her to see before wrapping it around his right wrist. "Let's go back to the hotel."

Two long, torturous hours later for Thrax, Aurora was still asking him questions about humans. She wanted to know every single detail about him and the human species and was really starting to irritate him.

_God kill me now! Oh, wait you probably wouldn't do that since you love to see my suffering. _Thrax thought bitterly.

"So do humans, like, actually _love_ their children and _care_ for them.

"Yeah," He answered simply, lacing his claws together. He leaned back in the reclining chair and hoped this would end. The plague virus wrote something down in a notebook, as she had been doing with the first _five_ notebooks she filled up.

"Do they believe in gods?"

"Most do."

"Do you?"

"Not anymore," Thrax sighed.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE THIS HAPPENED TO ME!" he roared; fighting the urge not to strangle her and her stupid questions. There was a long, awkward silence between the two viruses. Aurora cleared her throat and decided to change the subject.

"Uh...is it true that humans get married? I mean, I know cells do." Thrax was a little taken aback by the question.

"Well, yeah, some people do get married. Why? Don't viruses do that?" Aurora shook her head.

"Viruses reproduce with cells most of the time, but I have heard of a few rare cases where two viruses have gotten, as humans say, married." She flipped her long hair back and set the notepad down. "Don't people have rings to signify that they're married?" Thrax nodded and pulled out his wedding band. Aurora looked somewhat disappointed. "I thought they were fancier."

"The girl usually gets a ring with lots of diamonds and stuff on it, but the guy gets a plain one," he explained.

"Can I see it?" The virus hesitated before giving her the ring. She studied it for quite some time before giving it back to him. "What's it made of?"

"Gold."

"Huh." Aurora shifted uneasily in her seat. "Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I never wore it on duty as a firefighter." Thrax tossed it a few times.

"Does it still fit?"

"Probably." Though he didn't sound too confident about it.

"Can you please put it on?"

"But I only have four claws, not five."

"Then just give me a rough estimate. Thrax please." She looked at him with large eyes. Thrax growled in irritation before jamming the ring on his claw. There was one problem though, it only fit halfway. Thrax looked stunned for a moment before taking it off and putting it back into his trench coat. He turned and gave Aurora an icy glare.

"Happy now baby?" Thrax hissed venomously.

"Thrax, I'm sor-" He didn't even hear her because he'd already slammed the door to his room. Thrax began to pace back and forth, positively seething with rage.

_Stupid plague virus; stupid questions. Show her. I thought the band would fit, but oh no. Of course it wouldn't, knowing my luck._ His thoughts continued like this for several minutes each thought getting darker and more sadistic. Until finally, he had an impossibly wide grin, all the while thinking about all the violent, horrible ways to get back at Aurora. Thrax stopped, realizing what he was doing. _No. NO NO NO! I'm getting to be more like her! No God d*mn it all! _Thrax shook his head, and sighed. What the heck was happening to him?

**It will get better in the near future, I promise. Just give me some time and be patient.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Confucius says 'I don't own a thing'. Except the OC'S... LOL**

Thrax satin the living room bored out of his mind, and idly twirling the DNA chain. It had amazing elasticity; he'd used it awhile ago to shoot down a small, birdlike creature. Thrax got up from what he deemed to be his chair and paced. Ever since the god-awful question and answer session he and Aurora had had a few weeks ago, the virus had changed. Nothing really bothered him anymore. Not the claws, not his appearance, and certainly not the thought of being a virus. In fact, he was kind of enjoying himself, even if he did miss his wife and daughter. But, his temper didn't change; it was still as short as ever.

_What the heck is takin' Aurora so long ta get back? _He wondered furiously. Thrax sighed and began to rifle through the kitchen drawers until he found a radio and pulled it out. The virus turned it on. Surprisingly, pathogens have radio stations that play human music.

_ I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure, even though I hold the weight off the whole world on my shoulders. I ain't ever supposed to show it... _ 'Like Toy Soldiers' by Eminem started playing, but Thrax turned it to a different station since it wasn't his favorite song by Eminem. Soon a new tune started to play, and it quickly caught his attention.

_Never know how much I love you; never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me I get a fever that's so hard to bear. You give me fever~..._ It was 'Fever' by Peggy Lee. Thrax left it on that station, and hummed along to the tune. He picked up a rock and his DNA chain and headed over to a window, where he used the chain as a slingshot to hit a small, green, Spanish- speaking germ with the rock. Thrax ducked before the little freak could see him, but he could still here it swearing like crazy in Spanish. He snickered. Then Aurora walked in to see him struggling not to laugh and propping himself against the wall.

"Were you the one that hit that amoeba?" She asked bluntly. Thrax put on an innocent face and Aurora rolled her eyes. "I don't know if that face was supposed to look innocent when you were human, but it's just creeping me out." He frowned.

"I've got nothing better to do baby." He grabbed another rock and shot it at a germ. The Black Death walked up to him and grabbed the DNA chain.

"Obviously, whatever that virus gave you isn't a toy. So quit treating it like one Thrax, you idiot." The other virus rolled his eyes. "And my reluctant-to-infect virus friend," she continued," we are going into a person."

"But-"

"_Now_." Thrax groaned and followed her out of the hotel, where they were greeted by a male virus. He had dark green skin with red spots, red eyes, golden buzz cut hair, and red claws as long as Thrax's left index one. He held up a rock.

"I think this is yours," he growled and tossed it to Thrax before turning to Aurora. "Been a long time, hasn't it baby."

"Sudan," Aurora hissed venomously. She narrowed her eyes. Sudan grabbed her throat and slammed her against the building.

"What's the matter babe? Black Death ain't so powerful compared to Ebola, is it?" He sneered, tightening his grip. "You're lucky Zaire isn't here, since she's the one who has a grudge against you." Black smoke started to pour from Aurora's mouth, but Sudan clamped his hand over her mouth, causing the virus to thrash madly. Thrax had had it. He felt something new take over as he lashed out, cutting the Ebola virus with his claws. Sudan turned just as Thrax's fist connected with his face. Sudan stumbled backwards before all of his claws lengthened and curved into hooks. Thrax's eyes widened as Sudan charged. Without warning both viruses were surrounded by smoke and Thrax started to feel dizzy. He collapsed and soon passed out.

**(Line Break) **

"Thrax...Thrax wake up."

"Wha-?" Thrax cracked his eyes open to see Aurora looking down at him. He tried to sit up but Aurora gently pushed him back down.

"It's alright; we're safe. Well, as safe as viruses can get." She smiled.

"What happened back there?" he asked, giving her a quizzical look. Aurora got up from the floor they were on and walked over to a broken window in the charred building.

"Since I'm the pneumonic plague, the airborne version of the bubonic plague or Black Death, I can exhale smoke that decays cells and tissue. It also knocks out viruses of any species or strain other than the Black Death," she explained. Thrax nodded; not sure of what else he could do at the moment.

"So what was that thing?"

"That was Sudan, the second deadliest strain of Ebola. His girlfriend, Zaire, is the deadliest."

"What did he mean by grudge?" Aurora looked away from him; she breathed out a puff of smoke.

"Well, the Black Death can stay alive for a long time; right now I'm 155 years old. I've been alive since the 1800's and have never had a friend, besides you, until Sudan came along. He fell in love with me, but was already dating Zaire, who was in Africa at the time. I didn't love him back, but he was so stubborn and persistent that we ended up fighting. I won, and left him to die in the street. Zaire blames me for that, not even knowing about the affair Sudan was trying to have with me." Thrax sat there, mouth agape.

"YOU'RE HOW OLD?"

"155."

"You don't look it."

"I know."

Thrax got to his feet and grumbled," I swear I'll kill him." Aurora smirked in response.

"Don't worry Thrax. We'll teach them not to mess with the Red Death."

"The Red Death?" He repeated.

"Sure. You have to have a name for the disease you are." Thrax smiled devilishly before asking,

"Where are we baby?"

"Welcome to your first body Thrax."

**AN: YAY another chapter finished! It's about to get very interesting and very sad in the next few chapters. So bear with me! Thrax is gettin to be that bad, smexy virus we all love. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat, you know the drill...**

Thrax and Aurora strode over to a club called 'The Pimple Palace' on the nose. "Remind me what we're doin here again," Thrax said.

"Well, we're going to need help taking this body down."

"Down? What do you mean 'down'?" Thrax demanded. Aurora ignored him though and they went inside the club. Inside were at least 150 punk cells and pathogens having a good time. Some got onto fights while others danced to 'Bringin Da Noise' by NSYNC. However, the two deadly viruses had no time to dance and proceeded to the back where a bunch of thugs stood around something, or someone. Probably their boss. Some of the guards gave Aurora cat calls as she confidently swaggered up to them; The Red Death close behind. The guards stepped aside to reveal a male green and black bacteria. He had long camouflage colored claws, black eyes, and blue dreadlocks similar to Thrax's.

"Well I'll be dissolved in ultraviolet light," Aurora breathed.

"What?" Thrax hissed, glancing at the other pathogen. She only continued to stare at camo-boy.

"Hmmmm...now who is this little black death beauty?" He purred seductively, getting up and caressing Aurora's cheek with one of his claws. "I'm Trickster." The Black Death seemed unfazed.

"Aurora," she said simply.

"What is he?" Thrax sneered, crossing his arms and glaring at Trickster.

"Cholera. Very Deadly." Trickster's eyes narrowed when he saw Thrax.

"_Who are you_?"

"Thrax." He felt anger rise inside him. How dare this bacteria try to intimidate him. He was a new strain. The Red Death!

"And what are you?" The cholera growled suspiciously.

"Looks like a mutt," a germ snickered. Thrax's eyes flashed with rage, and Trickster enjoyed this all too much.

"Trickster, I've got a proposition for you," Aurora said quite seductively, drawing his attention away from the seething virus. She continued, "we're going to take this body down. You in?"

"Take it down huh," Trickster mused," no deal." He motioned for his bodyguards and they encircled the two unfortunate viruses. "Too bad pretty lady." The germs closed in slowly, and Aurora pulled out her daggers. Thrax's senses went into hyper drive. No way in hell was he going to die like this. He felt hot. No. Burning hot, but it didn't hurt him. The intense heat raced to his left elongated claw. Thrax looked down to see his claw glowing blazing orange. The Red Death felt confidence overtake him.

"Now baby, I really don't think you wanna do that," he said too coolly, but with recognizable menace. Thrax smoothed his dreadlocks back before stabbing the nearest germ with his infectious claw. In moments, the germ's skin began to bubble and ooze thick orange liquid, and soon bust into flames. "Ow." Thrax grinned wickedly. Several other germs dog piled on top of him, but he easily over powered all four of them.

The virus felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and turned to see Trickster sinking his fangs into him. Thrax snarled before gripping the bacteria's neck and ripping the fangs out of his shoulder with a sickening tearing sound. He threw Trickster over his shoulder and into a wall. Trickster quickly recovered, but not quickly enough, for Thrax had his burning bright claw to the plague bacteria's face. "Can you feel the heat babeh?" Thrax shoved his claw through Tricksters forehead, all the while the bacterial agent screamed in horror, and the body soon burst into flames. All the other pathogen's stopped to look at him in shock. Thrax took the moment to examine his glowing claw. It didn't feel burning hot anymore, just warm. Thrax watched the claw slowly dim before turning to face the others. It appeared that Aurora had been in her own fight, because several pathogens were dead at her feet.

"Weeeell, you gonna listen or not?" The diseases nodded vigorously, not wanting to get burned up like their boss. "Good." A few hours later, Aurora was laying down her plan.

"The plan is fairly simple. You will start to cause cold symptoms while Thrax and I go wreck the brain's nervous system and such. That way those little air sacs will shut down and the lungs won't be able to absorb oxygen, causing the body to slowly suffocate, and if we're lucky, start to hemorrhage." Aurora stood at the head of the meeting room. Thrax stood in a shadowy corner, watching her intently.

_Hmmm, common cold eh? Smart. _He thought. _No way am I helping with the infection though; I don't know what came over me earlier._ He thought hard about it before deciding it was probably instinct or something. Thrax gaze then dropped to his infectious claw. The virus tried to light it up, but it wouldn't do anything. He concentrated and, with some difficulty, managed to light it up. "Have to keep practicing that," he muttered, letting it die and leaning against the wall. Thrax swore before hastily bolting off of it. His shoulder was in deep pain. _I'll see what Aurora can do about that after the meeting._

Ten minutes later the meeting was adjourned and everyone left, except Aurora and Thrax. He walked over to her. "Would ya mind takin a look at my shoulder baby?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"Right." He took off his trench coat and turned for her to see it.

"Um Thrax, you'll have to take off your turtleneck too, it's already regenerated."

"Oh..." Thrax took off his turtleneck too. That was the good thing about cell and virus clothing, it could almost always regenerate. And since viruses and cells didn't give off any body odor, the clothes never had to be washed.

Thrax sighed and looked down to see that he had a six-pack. _When did I get that?_ He wondered.

"Man, when did you work out?" Aurora asked, examining his wound.

"I have no idea," Thrax admitted. He'd never been fat, always sort of fit, but never had he had a six-pack. Or been able to throw someone over his shoulder.

"Dang, he got you good," she commented lightly," It's pretty deep and messy." Aurora gently touched the wound and Thrax twitched. She took out a purple handkerchief and pressed it on the wound. Thrax winced and twitched. "Stop fidgeting," she snapped.

"Hey Aurora, do viruses have bones, because it sure feels like it."

"That's probably the simplest way to put it. Yes, we do have bones, but they aren't made of calcium like a human's." Thrax nodded in response. "AHHHH...hot Hot HOT!" Aurora shrieked, flinging red stuff off her claws. "God, how do you not burn up? Your blood is boiling..._literally_!" Thrax shrugged uneasily.

"I guess I'm just that hot," he joked.

"Pfft...sure." She came back over to him and tore off a long strip of her trench coat. "Lift your arm up," she ordered. Thrax did so and she wrapped the makeshift bandage around his shoulder and tied it off tightly. Her trench coat quickly regenerated. Thrax picked up the handkerchief and examined the red, almost jelly-like substance, on it.

"Is this my blood?"

"DNA," she corrected. He handed it to Aurora. "Shall we go?"

"Sure, give me a second." Thrax put his turtleneck and trench coat on and they headed back to the abandoned building. "I think it's kind of ironic that you're now immune to fire since you died in one."

"Very ironic."

'Willing to tell me a bit more about humans?" Thrax gave her a murderous look and she burst out laughing. "Kidding...kidding."

**AN: Oh yeah! Two chapters in one night! I AM ON A ROLE! I may divide the next chapter into two if I don't have enough time to make it one, or if I want to be evil and make a cliffhanger. But a warning, if you get easily upset by tragedy and emotional situations, then it could make you cry. If you don't really care, then read on my friends...READ ON! LOL. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I says I don't own a thing except for my OC'S and the plotline *pouts* I wish I owned Thraxy though...**

"OK guys, lets get this show on the road!" Aurora yelled to her small army of germs. "A Team: nose. B Team: throat. C Team: start tearing up the city! _NOW!_" The pathogens scurried to where they were supposed to go. "C'mon Thrax. We're going to the brain." Aurora led them to a car outside the abandoned building and picked the lock with her feminine claws. She got the driver's seat while Thrax got the passengers. Normally, he would have protested, but he had no idea how to get to the brain. Aurora blew out some black smoke onto the dashboard and the car transformed into a black speedster. She pulled out and sped off. In about half an hour they arrived at the brainstem. There was security there, but Aurora barreled through the other cars with her own and picked up speed as they rocketed towards the base of the brainstem. "JUMP!" Thrax wasted no time in doing so and as the two viruses escaped the car it collided with the stem and burst into black flames. Aurora grabbed Thrax's wrist and sprinted towards Cerebellum Hall, where they hitched a ride on the underside of an elevator. When they reached the central nervous system Thrax left Aurora in the control room. "And where are you going?" Aurora demanded. Thrax took out his sunglasses and put them on and heard the other Red Death's voice echo in his head.

_You'll know what to do when the time comes..._

"I got my own plans baby." Thrax left without looking back at the Black Death. He wandered down a few corridors before finding a room labeled Hypothalamus. The Red Death's fiery claw glowed even brighter as he sauntered over to the sealed door and burned it up with ease. Inside was a glowing, purple DNA strand protected by a force field. The two cells who had been monitoring the Hypothalamus at the time stared wide eyed at the virus, and their mouths gaping. The deadly pathogen agent easily killed them and walked over to the strand of DNA. He lowered his sunglasses a bit to take a good look at it.

_God, it's beautiful._ The red virus thought. Thrax was about to shove his burning claw into the force field, but he hesitated. Didn't this count as infecting someone? After all, he promised himself he wasn't going to. But his viral instincts took over and he did it anyway. It felt like the force field was trying to push his claw out,, but Thrax gritted his teeth and soon the Hypothalamus started to glow unnaturally red in color. Thrax hastily took his claw out as a hole burst from the force field. The pathogen stared intently at the little beads twirling by; his sharp vision scanning over each one trying to find the right DNA pattern. _Now! That one!_ His mind screamed.

Thrax plucked a small bead from its place and his DNA chain shot out and absorbed it. "Easier than I expected," Thrax mused.

"Thrax! Thrax, where are you? We've got to get out now!" Aurora screamed. Thrax took one last look at the Hypothalamus before running out and colliding with Aurora. "Come on, the body is heating up!" She grabbed his wrist and darted down the hall. They managed to get down to the Pons (small part of brain next to the cerebellum) before immunity stopped them.

"Freeze!" An officer ordered. Immunity had them cornered by a window; their backs pressed firmly against the glass membrane. "I said 'freeze'!" He shot at Aurora, and the antibody missed the pneumonic plague virus by inches and shattered the glass. With nothing to hold onto they fell out the window.

Thrax frantically clawed at nothingness as he fell at a dizzying speed. He turned so he was facing the ground to see that Aurora was falling much faster than he was. Wind buffeted his face as he desperately tried to come up with a plan. Suddenly his body jerked upward, and he turned to see that his trench coat acted as a glider. The Red Death sighed in relief before realizing his friend was still in trouble. He folded his trench coat in and made himself as narrow as possible to catch up with her. When Thrax was close enough he grabbed Aurora by the waist and fanned his trench coat again and soon they were gliding.

"I didn't know you could do that," Aurora yelled over the wind.

"I didn't either," Thrax replied, laughing triumphantly as they traveled downwards slowly. A large gust of wind almost knocked them out of the sky and it was becoming difficult for Thrax to steer. When they were a few feet from the ground the trench coat collapsed and the two hit the ground hard.

"Ugh...man," Aurora moaned," you need to go back to flight school."

"Sorry," he said apologetically, helping her from the fleshie ground. Aurora went rigid and jerked her head to the left.

"I hear police sirens. Let's go." The two viruses went over to another car and this time Thrax was in the driver's seat. He shoved his claw into the dashboard and the ordinary car turned in to red hot rod.

"Hold on." Thrax gunned it and the car jerked forwards." Where to babe?" Thrax asked as he weaved the transformed car in and out of traffic.

"The uvula." Aurora was clutching her seat for dear life. "You are _crazy_ Thrax! Mentally insane! Where did you learn to drive?"

"I was a firefighter, I had to learn to drive like this!" He snapped in irritation. Aurora screamed as they barely missed a semi.

"Oh good God, I think I'm going to be sick..." The Red Death laughed maniacally.

"I told ya to hold on baby." Thrax then saw a sign that said 'uvula next exit'. There it was: escape. Freedom! The car sharply turned and headed towards the escape route.

**(Line Break) AN: It's gonna get sad... **

The two pathogens stepped out of the elevator, having successfully reached the uvula. "OK. We made it. Now what?" Thrax asked. Aurora pulled out two very odd-looking yellow spheres out of her pocket.

"Pollen pods." She grinned. "Check this out." She threw them into the mouth and they were inhaled. Without warning every thing started to shake and the person's mouth opened up. "We're going to need your coat to fly out," the plague virus stated. Thrax nodded before grabbing her wrist and taking off. As soon as the person sneezed they rocketed out into the real world.

"Fresh air!" Thrax exclaimed as they landed on a coffee table. Aurora chuckled; turning to see their victim.

"Hey, she's in her house. That's a relief; she must have been the only one home." Then a little about seven or so walked in.

"How do you feel Mommy?" she asked worriedly. The woman coughed.

"Not too good sweetie. I need you to get the neighbors and tell them to call 911. OK?" The girl nodded and hurried out the front door. Suddenly the woman started to cry. "Oh Rex, I wish you were here!" Thrax froze. What did she say. He slowly turned around before gaping in horror.

"NO!" Thrax took off at a full fledged sprint towards her.

"Thrax! What in God's name are you doing?" Aurora screeched. He paid no attention to her. Thrax jumped off the table and glided up to the woman's face. "Kristina?" He whispered.

"Who will take care of Trinity? Oh God she'll be an orphan again."

"Baby, baby come on!" He looked at the DNA bead. That was it! If he could get it back to the Hypothalamus she'd be OK. "HOLD ON!" Thrax went over to the left ear and ran inside.

_I'm going to make it! I HAVE TO!_ The Red Death thought furiously. He would have too, if it had not been for the large wall of tissue blocking his path. The eardrum. "No! NO!" Thrax roared, punching the eardrum.

"Ugh man...what was that?" It was Kristina. Could she _hear _him?

"Kristy? Kristina baby can you hear me?"

"Huh-what? Who...?"

"It's me...Rex."

"Rex? That's impossible. Rex is dead." She inhaled sharply and continued to cry.

"I know, but I'm back."

"Prove it."

"Rex Harrow: 21 years old, called _Thrax_ until the end of high school. I'm married to Kristina Watson, who smothered me with kisses when I proposed to her on her 19th birthday."

"W-What did y-yo-you say the first time we m-met?" She demanded in a stuttering voice. Could it really be him? Was this Rex?

"Baby you are lookin fiine today," Thrax said, and felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Rex- i-it is you. Where are you?" Thrax hesitated. What would she think of him? There was so much he wanted to tell her; she deserved to know the truth. He swallowed hard.

"I...I'm a...I'm not dead."

"But you died in the fire. I was...at your...funeral.

"I did die but-"

"Why does your voice sound different?"

"Kristy please don't die." He tried to be strong. He really did, but this was his wife.

"Rex, it isn't like you caused this. And I won't die." Thrax knew this wasn't true if Aurora had done her job right. He kept silent. "Rex, Rex are you there."

"Y-Yeah."

"Did you do this?" No response. "Please tell me," Kristina said desperately.

"Maybe..."

"WHAT?" Thrax could hear her crying and it broke his heart.

"Baby you're gonna have ta believe me on this."

"O-OK," she said shakily.

"I'm not...human anymore," the pathogen sighed.

"What? Of cour- *cough* oh God I'm coughing up blood." Thrax knew he had to tell her soon before she was lost. He lit up his claw.

"Can you feel the heat in your left ear?" he asked, shaking. The virus really didn't want to tell her this.

"Kinda," she breathed. It was getting harder for her to breathe, her breaths becoming shallow.

"That would be me. I'm a," Thrax inhaled deeply," virus."

"You're a virus!" Thrax buried his face in his hands.

"Baby if I knew it was you I never would have done this. I would have told Aurora to stay away from this body!"

"What kind are you?"

"What?" He looked up, shocked." You don't blame me?"

"No. Now tell...me."

"Red Death."

"Who's Auro-" Kristina coughed up more blood.

"Aurora: Black Death virus," he answered quickly. Suddenly Kristina inhaled sharply.

"Rex I love...youuuu." That was it. Her heart stopped beating. Her eyes closed. Thrax's wife was dead.

"Baby?...BABY!" Thrax yelled. No response. He doubled over and let his tears flow freely. It was his fault...all his fault. "No," he growled lowly, "It isn't my fault. It's Aurora's." He stood at his full height, and his infectious claw burned hot white at the tip. "I'm going to kill her, no matter what it takes."

Aurora watched as her victim drew her last breath. _Who on earth was she talking to?_ Aurora thought. She looked up to see a black dot getting closer and closer each second. "Thrax, what got into you?" The plague virus called to him when he got close. Without warning, Thrax roared and tackled her to the ground. "Thrax what are-"

"SHUT UP!" Thrax snapped. The red virus gripped her arms and flung her a good five feet. Aurora quickly pulled out two daggers.

"What did I _do?_" Thrax charged at her, but she jumped over him. However, the raging pathogen agent had expected this, and as soon as she was over him, he grabbed her ankle and slammed her down onto the glass, a microscopic crack. Aurora hit her head first and started to see fireworks. She used her legs to kick Thrax's feet out from under him and then stood. The Black Death plunged a dagger into Thrax's left calf. The virus stifled a cry of agony before doing a backwards summersault and getting ungracefully to his feet. DNA poured from his calf and had to mostly lean on his good leg. He did a handspring and landed on top of Aurora. The pathogen easily knocked the two daggers away and held his claw to her face. "Thrax-" Aurora cried out as the furious virus raked his claws across her face, leaving four deep furrows lined with purple liquid. She glared up at him with tears in her eyes. "What did I do?" She whispered again.

Thrax's eyes narrowed. "You know freaking well what you did! My wife is dead because of you!" Aurora's eyes widened.

"I didn't know-"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?" His burning claw lowered even closer to her face. "How could you _not_ know? I showed you a picture of her!"

"I'm sorry," the plague virus whimpered. The Red Death felt his anger die and be replaced with despair. He couldn't kill her. If he did he'd have no one. Thrax slowly got to his feet and limped a few feet away. His breathing was hard; his eyes filled with hate, sadness, and regret. He looked at his dead wife.

"Kristy, please come back." Thrax pulled out his wedding ring and looked to see hers still on her finger. The pathogen heard the door open and two paramedics came in. They checked her and when they found no pulse, got a body bag and carried her away.

"What do you think caused her death?" one asked.

"It appeared to be a fever."

"Too bad." Thrax watched them as they left. He looked down at his still-glowing claw. A fever. So that was what he caused. It hadn't been Aurora, not entirely. He'd helped, and killed her more quickly. Thrax gave himself a once-over, and for the second time, hated what he'd become.

**AN: Sadness...poor Thrax he killed his own wife. I was nice enough not to leave a cliffhanger and let the two have their last moments together, so I'm not completely heartless. He was probably OOC again, but he'll get back to being bad and sexy shortly. Why does Thrax hate Ebola so much? You'll have to read on to the end.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! Except OC's and such.**

For the next month Thrax didn't sat a word to Aurora, and just kept an eye on his daughter. He'd been to his wife's funeral service and seen Trinity crying, bawling more like it. The virus had hoped that Kristina would come back like he did, but as the days past he knew it wouldn't happen. What had happened to him had been a freak accident. Fate. A one in a million chance. All he had left of her now was the DNA bead. Thrax looked up as his daughter came home from school. Little Trinity thought she was an orphan, oh but how wrong she was. She still had Big Daddy Thrax to look after her. The pathogen had wanted, several times, to hold her in his arms. For now though, he acted as her conscience. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aurora looking at him. She kept her distance from him nowadays. And, to Thrax's sick satisfaction, he'd left four deep scars on her right cheek. Thrax smirked inwardly getting up from his spot on the coffee table and flew over to his daughter's ear. When he got to the eardrum he said, "Hii baby." Trinity perked up.

"Thrax!" She ran upstairs to her room so that Lindsey and Rick, her grandparents and Thrax's parents, wouldn't send her to that psychiatrist again. "It's good to hear your voice again."

"Same here pretty lady." She giggled. Trinity loved it when Thrax called her that. It was the same name Rex, or Rexy as she called him sometimes, had used around her. He reminded her of the fallen firefighter in many ways, and that made Trinity warm up to him easily, even though she couldn't see him. Trinity walked into her purple and pink room and flopped down on her puffy bed.

"Thrax?"

"Yeah."

"Why can't I see you?"

"I'm a ghost."

"No you aren't! If you were a ghost you'd look like a floating bed sheet with eyes." Thrax laughed at her naivety; suddenly she sniffled.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"I miss my Mommy and Daddy!" she wailed back, burying her face in a flower-shaped pillow. Thrax's heart sank. The virus hated it when she said that. His daughter had a parent right here and didn't even know it.

"Ssshh...Pretty lady don't cry," the pathogen said sympathetically, "It'll be okay babe."

"No it won't! The kids at school make fun of me because I have no parents!" the girl shrieked. This set the Red Death off.

"WHAT? YOU DO TOO HAVE A PARENT! RIGHT HERE!" he blurted, "Who are they, tell me!"

"What do you mean?" she sniffled. Thrax then realized he'd said too much. He hesitated. Should he tell?

"Babe, do you want to see me?" Trinity perked up.

"Yeah!"

"Do you have a microscope?" she frowned.

"No. But the school has some."

"Good, wait until you hear from me tomorrow to go to school. But get up early."

"Awe...why can't I see you now," Trinity whined. Thrax tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. He loved the kid, he really did, but God she could get annoying when she whined.

"Cause I have to go," he explained simply.

"Oh." His daughter sounded disappointed. "See ya."

"Bye pretty lady." Thrax crawled out of her ear and flew back to the table. Aurora smiled uncertainly at him as the Red Death made a graceful landing. He'd been getting better at gliding and landing.

"Hey, Thrax." The pathogen looked at her coldly. "How is she?" Thrax sighed. Aurora must've felt sorry, otherwise she would have left long ago.

"Fine," he said curtly then added, "I'm going with her to school tomorrow."

"What?" The Pneumonic plague virus asked, surprised that he was talking to her. Usually Thrax just pushed past her.

"She wants to see me; I think they have an electron microscope at the school." Aurora looked at him incredulously.

"What? No, Thrax you can't!" she protested.

"Why not?" Thrax shot back venomously, his claw flickering. She shrunk back. "That's what I thought."

**(Line Break: **_**Next Day**_**)**

"Rise 'n shine baby."

"Wha...?" Came the sleepy reply. Trinity yawned and closed her eyes again.

"C'mon Trin. Get up." Thrax clapped his hands hard by her eardrum and she bolted upright.

"Oh, right." She got out of bed and threw on a red shirt and plaid red and black skirt. Trinity quickly combed her frizzy blond hair, eager to see Thrax in person. Lastly, the young girl put on her black high-tops and went downstairs, grabbing her lunch Lindsey had made her on the way. "I'm gonna go to school," she called out.

"Already?" Rick asked, giving her a quizzical look. "Its 7:00 Trinity."

"I know, bye." Trinity quickly left.

"How long 'til we get there baby?" Thrax inquired impatiently.

"Just past a few more houses." Soon the two got to Riverside Elementary. It seemed quite larger to Thrax then when he went here, but hey, he was microscopic. He could hear Trinity giggling as she skipped down the hall towards the science lab.

"Why are you so darn happy?" Thrax asked.

"I can't wait to see you," she squeaked. The pathogen rolled his eyes and shook his head, a smile on his face. Trinity snuck into the science room and went over to the microscopes. She turned it on and looked through it. "You're not there."

"Give me a sec; this is an electron microscope right?" Trinity nodded.

"Yep." Trinity waited eagerly and soon saw a red thing dressed in black on the blank slide. She magnified it and gasped. Thrax waved at her and his daughter waved back. "Is that you Thrax?" Thrax nodded in response. "Wow you look cool. What are you?" Trinity saw him look down a bit.

"A virus," he said, looking up again.

"I can't hear you. Tell me later." Relief washed over the pathogen. "You are so cool though," she gushed.

_Glad ya think so._ Thrax thought bitterly.

"You have a nice style, and I like your claws." That one memory came back to Thrax, but he repressed it and smirked.

_Wonder what she'd think of me being a virus._

"Trinity, what are you doing in here?" She didn't even look up; knowing it was her teacher. Trinity saw Thrax glare at the teacher and one of his claws lit up.

"_Well._" The old, nagging teacher demanded, her glasses way to small on top of her big nose.

_ I always did hate that woman. _Thrax thought. _I wonder if I could...oh why the heck not?_ Trinity caught a glimpse of Thrax flipping up his middle claw before she looked up.

"I'm looking at slides Ms. Gates," she explained innocently.

"You know you're not allowed in here before class; get to the cafeteria," Ms. Gates snapped.

"Yes Ms. Gates." The girl turned off the microscope and her finger hovered over the spot where the microscopic agent was.

"_Now_." She hurried out, hoping her friend had time to climb on. In the cafeteria, Trinity waited nervously for any word from Thrax. Finally, after an hour, she heard him.

"I'm back."

"Where were you," she hissed; keeping her voice low so other kids didn't hear her.

"It takes a long time ta get back to your ear, 'specially when you're movin'."

"You're in my ear?"

"No, I'm in your brain." She ignored his sarcasm.

"I didn't know you were micro-micro...micropopsic."

"Microscopic," Thrax offered.

"Yeah that's it. What was that thing that you did with your claws?"

"What 'thing'?" Although the pathogen had a bad feeling of what she was talking about.

"Well two things. First, you lit up that one long claw, and then you flipped your middle claw to my teacher."

_Crap. Didn't mean for her to see that._

"Well, when I light up my claw I can melt anything. And that other gesture is called flipping someone off; don't ever do it," he explained sternly.

"'Kays." Then the bell rang and Trinity headed off to class. Just as she was about to enter her classroom though, three girls stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going freak," a red head sneered.

"Please Kat, I need to get to class," Trinity whispered. A blond slapped her and a brunette held the girl against the wall.

"Don't sass me," Kat snarled.

"Don't take this crap Trinity! FIGHT!" Thrax roared.

"I can't," she replied helplessly. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Can't what?" Kat jeered yanking hard on Trinity's hair. "Answer me!"

"Thraaax!" She screamed, but the Red Death was already on the brat's hand. He lit up his infectious claw and plunged it down deep into her skin. Thrax drug his claw up and down her hand as it began to bubble and ooze plasma. Kat screamed in pain and horror as the red lines began to grow bigger and bigger. The pathogen hastily glided back to Trinity's shoulder and clutched the fabric of her shirt for support.

"Nobody's gonna mess with my daughter, you stupid #$%&," Thrax growled, grinning with his fist held high. Kat's friends tried to help her, but nothing could relive the agonizing pain. It was like dry skin times ten. Blood started to bead from the lines and her hand was now puffy. Ms. Gates and several other teachers came to see what the commotion was.

"She burned me!" Kat screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Trinity while her accomplice's nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Go to the principal's office now. You're done," a male teacher said harshly before leading the horrible child to the nurse's office. As Kat walked away, Thrax saw a barely concealed twisted smile, one that made him swear his head off in a fit of pure rage.

**(Line Break) **

Trinity sat on her bed her red face smeared with tears. She'd been suspended and sent to her room without dinner; all for a fight she didn't cause. "Baby...do you want to talk?" Thrax asked softly. Trinity sniffled.

"S-Sure."

"I'm sorry babe; I didn't think you'd get suspended."

"It's fine Thrax. You were just protecting me."

"Pretty lady...you need to know the truth," the pathogen sighed.

"Truth?" She didn't understand. Hadn't her microscopic friend been telling her the truth all this time? Thrax explained everything to her, but leaving out the part about her mother.

"R-Rex? Dad?" She said uncertainly. The virus nodded, even though she couldn't see him doing so.

"Hey, baby."

"Daddy!" She screamed, new tears rolling down her cheeks. Instead of tears of sadness, these were tears of joy. "I can't believe I'm talking to you again because you died in the fire and I was at the funeral and Mommy was crying and so was I and I thought I'd never see you again," she babbled. "Rexy I love you! Please don't leave again!" Trinity sobbed into her pillow; rocking back and forth.

"I'm not going to, I promise," Thrax said seriously. The pathogen was happy that his daughter had accepted him so easily, even if he did look different.

"I wish the other kids could see you, so they'd leave me alone. I WISH THEY'D DIE!" Thrax scowled before smirking devilishly.

"That can be arranged baby." They exchanged quick goodbyes before Thrax glided down to the coffee table. There Aurora was playing with her knives. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Change of plans. We're gonna wipe out those little brats at school." The Red Death's claw lit up. No one was going to mess with his daughter.

**AN: Ok, this was the last chapter I had written out, so it will take awhile for the 9th chapter and so on. You should not mess with Thraxy's daughter peeps!**

**Again, it will be getting sad in later chapters, but Thrax will become who he is today so bear with me! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thrax and whatever, only the OC's.**

Thrax knew that he'd have to play this right. Trinity was only suspended for a day, so after today when she went back to school, the Red Death was going to pick those little brats off one at a time. And with Aurora's help, there was no way his plan could fail. First the blond, then brunette, then that stupid red head Kat. Oh he was going to make her suffer hard, without any mercy.

_Sick little freak._ He thought. _No one messes with my daughter baby. __**No one.**__ You're gonna find out what it's like bein' burned alive and trust me it ain't pleasant._ The pathogen could barely wait to kill her, ever so slowly. Her screaming in pain, cells panicking, and all the while they'd have no idea what hit them. It gave Thrax a thrill, or as Aurora had put it, a rush, just thinking about it. She'd been right; the rush was amazing. Even if his first victim had been Kristina, he couldn't deny the fact that it was the most exhilarating thing he'd ever done. Sure the virus felt sad about it, but it was so amazing. And he wanted another go at it. He wanted to see how fast he could kill the little brats. He'd been in Kristina for about four months, which was unbelievable to him, so he just had to break that record.

"Maybe you can get your own chapter in the medical books," Aurora had said after he'd explained his plan. "The record is 65 hours, as I recall." That had peaked his interest. Thrax never really thought about actually being _in_ a medical book before. There was always a first time for everything.

"I'll think about it baby," he'd replied back. It was an interesting idea. To be the only viruses of your kind and be the first to set a record in the medical books. Very interesting indeed. That soon became his goal, and he knew what he was going to set the record at. 48 hours. It made him all the more determined to kill those kids.

For now though, he was focused on a more trying task: getting a microphone, that lets a seven year old cell act as Trinity's actual conscience, away from said cell. He was getting tired of being in the ear, but the only other place she could hear him was in the mayor's office according to Aurora. Finally, when she forgot to wash her ears _again_, Thrax decided to take his chances.

"Let go!" The mayor screamed shrilly, tugging at the virus' hand. "I'll have you arrested I swear to Trinity I will!"

"Oh that's a wonderful plan," Thrax said in a sarcastic condescending voice. "You wanna know why kid?" The female cell glared at him. The virus lifted her so they were eye level. "Because I'm her _Dad_ genius, as soon as she realizes I'm gone, Trin's gonna panic, and you know where I'll be at the time? I'll be in a filthy, rotting jail cell of which I can probably escape in no time flat. But I'll stay in there; ya know why?" Thrax's eyes narrowed and the mayor's were as wide as saucers. The pathogen chuckled darkly. "Because you'll be squirming kid. I mean, won't that look good for your reelection? You threw Trinity's only dad, who was recently transformed into a virus might I add, in jail just for trying to talk to her. Even to a virus like me baby that's cold. But hey, I'm sure it'll help with the poles won't it?" After a few minutes of silence the cell spoke up.

"OK," she said reluctantly, "by the way, my name is Margaret, but everyone calls me Margo. I'll make sure no one turns you in." Thrax nodded and set her down. "I'll inform the chief of police not to have any of his officers arrest you."

"Thanks baby." As soon as she was making phone calls again, Thrax tried out the microphone. "Hey, Trinity, can you hear me?"

Outside in the human world, Trinity was having breakfast with her grandparents. It was an awesome breakfast too. Chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, sausage, and a biscuit with apple butter on top. Thrax looked at it through the optical feed. Normally, or if he had been human, it would have made his mouth water, but now it really didn't interest him. The pathogen had not eaten or drank a thing in months, mostly because he really didn't have to. Sure, he could if he wanted to, but the thought hadn't crossed his mind. If the virus didn't need to eat, why should he? It was a waste of time for all he cared. As soon as Trinity heard his voice she excused herself and went to her room.

"Hey Daddy, I was worried you weren't going to come back."

"Baby I promised I wasn't going to leave again, and I always keep my promises."

"I know. But I was just-just-" she began to cry again. "I'm just happy you're OK." Thrax smiled a rare genuine smile. "So are you a monster?" Thrax was stunned by what she said for a moment, but quickly replied back.

"No Trin, I'm a virus," the Red Death chuckled a bit uneasily; not liking where this was going.

"You have claws though." Thrax sighed in irritation as a certain memory came back again.

"Yes baby, I know I have claws. Many viruses have claws, but that doesn't mean we're monsters," he explained as carefully and as patiently as he could since this was a touchy subject for him. Trinity was mute for a moment.

"So...I guess I kept my promise."

"What?"

"I said I'd never be scared of you if you were a monster. I mean, I know you aren't now, but that's what I thought you were the first time I saw you. I wasn't scared." Thrax was really surprised she remembered that, but it had been there last moment together. While he was human anyway... The pathogen agent stayed silent, so Trinity continued. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"Dying. Did it hurt?"

"Well, the way I died was excruciatingly painful, so yes, it did hurt."

"Did it hurt to turn into a virus?" Thrax thought for a moment. He really couldn't remember how it happened, he just remembered waking up like this with all those other pathogens around him.

"I can't remember baby, but I don't think so."

"Is Mommy with you?" Thrax looked down sadly.

"No Trinity, Mom's not with me."

"Oh...do you think she's OK?"

"Yeah baby, she's OK." It was hard to talk about Kristina for both of them. Thrax had lost his wife and Trinity had lost her mother. A mother who actually cared for her at that. It was a tough time adjusting. The young girl decided to change the subject.

"Do you want to go to the park later?"

"Sure baby."

"Trinity, come on. You're breakfast is getting cold," her grandmother called.

"Coming Grandma!" She hurried back down to the dining room table. Thrax sighed and set the microphone down on Margo's desk. The brain cell looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

"You miss being human don't you?"

"Not so much being human anymore, just being out _there_. In the human world, just so I can be with her. Now, all I can do is act as her stupid conscience," Thrax snapped angrily, piercing the floor with his intense stare. Margo set down her phone and got up from her swivel chair. She hugged him.

"It'll be OK Thrax, you'll see." The virus just stared at her, stunned. The cell had just hugged him. _Him. _A virus. He just pushed away from her and walked over to the window and looked out at the two hemispheres of the brain, alive with activity. Margo looked somewhat hurt, but brushed it off and continued to make calls. Suddenly, there came the sound of muffled screaming as Aurora walked in with an adult female brain cell.

"Shut your trap," she hissed, "Or I'll gut you like an amoeba." Margo screamed and dived for the alarm button, but Thrax held her back.

"Thrax, what the-? No, let go!" She struggled, but the Red Death virus was too strong.

"_Aurora, what the spit? Why in God's name are you here_?" Thrax snapped. However, he wasn't mad, just astonished. The Black Death grinned and her captive whimpered.

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing, well, that and making sure you hadn't got arrested." She smirked stupidly and Thrax rolled his eyes. Margo looked both flustered and bemused.

"Wait. So you two know each other?"

"Yeah, she's kinda annoying, but you can trust her." Aurora glared at the other pathogen, not liking the fact that he called her annoying. Margo looked less than pleased.

"Thrax that's the Black freaking Death! Are you _mad_?"

"Possibly, but I'm tellin' you Margo, she's cool. Aurora ain't gonna take down Trinity. Not if I can help it." Thrax gave Aurora a look and she nodded. She knew that look too well. _Harm her and you die._ Was basically what it said. Aurora let her hostage go and the brain cell hurried over to the mayor, glaring at Thrax all the way.

"Let Margo go virus." Thrax looked amused.

"Fine baby, but I'd think you'd be more respectful to Trinity's Daddy." The cell's eyes widened.

"_What?_"

"It's true Kelly; he's fine. Thrax won't harm the body." Kelly took Margo's hand as the Red Death let her go. She looked at him suspiciously before extending her hand.

"Kelly Cortex." The pathogen took her hand and shook it. Kelly flinched at the touch of his claws, but the virus didn't mind.

"Thrax: Red Death virus." She gave him a wary smile as she retracted her hand.

"Nice to meet you in person Mr. Harrow, I guess." Thrax frowned. That name now sounded so foreign to him.

"Just Thrax baby."

"Oh...OK." His response left her feeling slightly uneasy. She decided to try and make small talk. "Um...I'm the mayor's assistant, in case you were wondering. I'm not like a guard or anything."

"I could kinda tell baby." She shifted from foot to foot.

"Are you enjoying life as a virus?" Thrax shrugged.

"S'okay, except for the part where immunity tries to blow your head off every chance they get." He smirked, as if it was funny, and Kelly laughed.

"Well, I guess that that can't be changed. But you shouldn't have to worry too much about immunity here." The virus nodded and started to walk towards the door.

"I'll be back in awhile; I want ta check out Trinity Metropolis." Margo smiled.

"That's fine," she said then added jokingly, "just don't try anything funny." Thrax grinned.

"No promises." Margo tossed a cell phone to him.

"We'll call you if Trinity wants you."

"Sure thing baby." Thrax headed out with Aurora following him. He turned to face her. "Stay here babe; I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure about that? You're pretty dependent." Thrax playfully hit her in the arm and she laughed before heading back to the mayor's office. He took his time, wandering aimlessly around the brain since he was in no big hurry. However, after about ten minutes a brain security officer stopped him.

"Freeze!"

_Hmm...For some strange reason I have this feeling of deja vu. I wonder why?_ He thought sarcastically, shaking his head and walking away from the officer.

"I said 'freeze'!"

_ Gee, now it's really deja vu._ He continued to walk away until he heard a gun being cocked. The Red Death turned to give the officer a stony glare. "Look you moron, if ya haven't noticed I'm kinda busy. And your chief shoulda given ya orders not to shoot me. Did he or are you just so stupid that you forgot already?" Thrax sneered. Now the officer looked really confused; debating whether or not to bring the pathogen in. The Red Death was on the verge of pissed off when the officer's radio buzzed and a voice came on.

_Orders are not to shoot a tall, red virus named Thrax. Repeat, orders are not to shoot a tall, red virus named Thrax. _It crackled. The officer looked at him suspiciously.

"What's your name?"

"Thrax stupid. Did you get that? _Thrax. T-h-r_-_a-x.-_"

"I know how to spell," the male snapped lowering his gun reluctantly. Thrax would have stopped there, but this was just too much fun.

"Sorry, it's just that you seem so slow and dim-witted. Tell me, did you experience a severe concussion when you younger? Cause there ain't no way anything can be as stupid as you naturally."

"I can take you in for harassm-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah look baby. Why don't you just arrest some stupid Ebola virus, get your name in the paper, and then go do yourself."

"Listen _virus_-"

"No _you_ listen _cell_," Thrax growled lowly, stalking over to the now terrified white blood cell, spitting out 'cell' as if were poison like the officer had done with the word 'virus'. The game was over. "I am beginin' ta get very annoyed with you, so do us both a favor. _Shut up_ and stay out of my way." Thrax strode past him, leaving the cell shell-shocked.

**(Line Break: **_**Lungs**_**)**

Thrax was currently walking the streets of the lungs, humming 'Fever' nonchalantly. Trin's lungs were extremely clean, and every cell seemed hard at work. Many cells stared wide-eyed at him as he past by, and they were wondering why immunity wasn't arresting him. There were officers everywhere, but all let him pass. Was he a vaccination? As Thrax walked past a particularly large group of cells, he heard them whispering.

"What in the name of Trinity is he?" a young cell asked.

"Darren don't use such foul language! Is he a vaccination?"

"Doesn't look like one."

"Why isn't immunity stopping him? All viruses are dangerous and need to be eradicated." Thrax turned to glare at the female red blood cell who had said that and she shrunk back under his intense gaze. The pathogen sauntered away from the frightened crowd. After walking about a block he began to wonder something.

_What _does_ cell food taste like?_ Sure it wasn't necessary for him to eat, but his curiosity on the subject was killing him. _Maaaaybee it wouldn't hurt just to try something. It can't be that bad._ He walked over to a donut stand nearby and the fat cell there instantly screamed bloody murder as soon as he saw Thrax. "Shut up, good God are all cells this prejudice!" The virus roared in exasperation. The cell cowered behind the counter.

"P-please don't hurt m-me," he stammered shrilly. That's when a very cruel idea popped into Thrax's head. He lit up his claw and flexed it, drawing a shriek from the fat cell.

"OK baby, but you'll have to give me somethin' in return."

"L-Like what?"

"Weeeelll." He scanned over the menu, and his stomach churned when he saw pus cookies. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "How 'bout just a donut."

"A donut?" The cell repeated, disbelieving.

"Yeah, why? Got a problem with that?"

"N-no. Glazed or with a jelly-filled nucleus?"

_Jelly-filled nucleus? Whatever..._ "Either's fine." As soon as the cell handed him the donut Thrax walked away and tried it. It. Tasted. Disgusting! Thrax instantly spit it out and threw the rest of the donut in a trashcan nearby. _Ugh...dang that just ain't right. _Suddenly his cell phone rang and he picked it up. "'Sup?"

"Thrax, it's Kelly; Trinity wants you. She said she isn't allowed to go to the park since she got suspended, but she does want to watch a movie and talk to you."

"That's fine; I'll be there in awhile." He hung up. Thank God she called. The pathogen had had enough of this crap.

**(Line Break: **_**Brain**_**) **

"Daddy are you watching the movie?"

"Wha...oh yeah, yeah, it's um, great." The girls in the room tried to stifle their giggles as Thrax gave them a murderous look. His daughter was currently watching 'My Little Pony' so of course he wasn't watching it. Or at least was attempting not to watch it. Trinity kept checking every five minutes to see if he was paying attention. Thank God it was almost over.

"What just happened?" Trinity demanded.

"_Something._"

"You weren't watching the movie," she scolded. Aurora was on the verge on tears and so was Kelly. Margo was already on the floor in stitches. Thrax threw a potted plant at them and they shrieked and ducked it before falling into fits of laughter.

"No offense Trin, but all the ponies are lesbians, and are just trying to lay each other." Trinity and everyone in her brain were thrown into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Pfft I-I c-can't believe you'd say something like that!" She gasped for breath from laughing so hard. Thrax shrugged.

"If you think about it, it's true. Ever notice that there ain't no guy ponies? Why do you think that is? It's because they. Are. LESBIANS." Trinity cried from laughing so hard, and her Office of Emotions was haywire.

"Y-you were paying attention to the movie then." The pathogen's eyes widened.

"Was not," he said defensively. Trinity rolled her eyes.

"Sure Dad, of course you weren't." She yawned and looked at the clock. 9:00 p.m.

"OK baby, you've got school tomorrow."

"Can I stay up a little later?"

"No babe, c'mon."

"OK." She pouted and put on her floral pajamas, then climbed into bed. Trinity stared up at the ceiling. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Thrax sat down in a swivel chair and put the microphone on the desk near him. He laced his claws jointly.

"Is it hard to be a virus?"

"Define hard."

"Like just in general."

"Not really."

"Will I turn into a virus when I die?"

"I doubt it baby," Thrax chuckled.

"Do you like being a virus?"

"It's OK. Could have been worse." Trinity closed her heavy eyelids.

"Have you ever made anyone sick?" Thrax hesitated at the question.

"No," he lied smoothly. He didn't want to lie to her, but she couldn't know under any circumstances that he was involved in her mother's death. Soon Trinity fell asleep and Thrax turned the microphone off. Aurora got up from the floor and went over to his side.

"Are we still going through with it?" Thrax nodded his head.

"You bet babe."

**AN: Oh yeah, Thrax is getting revenge! He likes donuts. :3 LOL. This chapter is like seven pages long. Random. Did anyone notice that the gut selling donuts acts somewhat like Ghostface? If you have no idea what I am talking about read the story 'My Interesting Friends' and you will understand perfectly. Read chapter 4 because it is the funniest in my opinion. BUH-BYE! I may change a few chapters sometime.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Me: NO NO! GIVE ME THE FREAKING THING! AHHH! **

**My lawyer: Allison does not own any of the Osmosis Jones Characters except for her OC's and the plotline.**

**Me: I do too own- **

**Lawyer: Do you want to get sued?**

**Me: No...don't own anything. It is going to get sad again, but this is the second to last official chapter! There will be an epilogue though, so read that too if you want a happy ending.**

**(3 months later)**

Thrax smirked devilishly. They were just making this too easy. Oh, way too easy. As soon as Trinity went back to school the virus had told her he had some business to take care of and he wouldn't be back in awhile. She'd foolishly bought his lie, and soon the pathogen was in the blond. He took her down in 6 weeks flat. She didn't suffer too much, to his disappointment. Aurora had helped him round up a small group of germs for the job. Thrax easily stole the DNA bead from the hypothalamus, and he and Aurora made it out alive. One down; two to go.

Then there was the brunette. It took four and a half weeks to bring her down; Aurora had slowly suffocated her while Thrax stole his third bead. Now he had a dreadfully excellent idea of how exactly to do his job right. He had insisted that he would not need any help with Kat, even though Aurora detested this idea. After all, Thrax was still fairly new to taking down bodies, but after much quarrelling she gave up and let him have his way. The Red Death now knew how to cause pain and terror, and he was going to give the little brat his all if it killed him. Two down; one to go.

The pathogen agent ordered the Black Death to stay with Trinity and the mayor while he infected Kat. She grudgingly obliged, and Thrax got in through the mouth when she licked caramel off her finger. Someone doesn't like to wash her hands. He'd been able to get onto a saliva boat, killing the two cells working on it at the time. Then Thrax got a brilliant idea. Why not do what the pneumonic plague virus had done? Cause the symptoms of a common cold and then hit the body hard. Excellent. So that would mean a sore throat first. The Red Death torched the saliva boat and sent it down Kat's throat, causing it to get raw and throbbing. Next, a stuffy nose was on the agenda, but he would need help. Thrax went to a club on the toe and killed the old boss and made himself the new one. With help, the dam in the nose was destroyed, and while that was happening, the pathogen was on his way to the brain. He made it to the Hypothalamus, but stopped there. Why not make her suffer even more? He went into the mayor's office and killed the mayor and her assistant. Then he grabbed the microphone and turned it on.

_Oh baby, y'all are makin' this too easy..._

Outside in the human world, Kat was in bed, sniffling and sneezing. She had been sick for almost three weeks, and her mother was worried about her precious daughter. Kat wasn't showing any signs of getting well again any time soon, so Mrs. Morrison decided to make a doctor's appointment. It wasn't anything serious, she didn't think. Maybe just a common cold gone wild, or possibly the flu. Little did she know that her daughter was running out of time, or that a new strain of virus was going to be the cause of her demise. And it was all for revenge. A vendetta.

Kat sneezed into a tissue before tossing it into a wastebasket by her bed. This was terrible. Her throat had healed mostly, but the stuffy nose was almost unbearable. She sniffled, fighting the urge not to sneeze again. Kat would have rather been at school than be sick for this long. It hadn't been a good week for her either since the deaths of her two best friends. She'd been crying her eyes out most of the time. _"Hii baby..."_ The seven-year-old looked around, wondering who had said that, and just a tad unnerved by the chilled voice.

"H-Hello?" Kat said her voice distorted because of her stuffy nose. "Who's there?"

"The Red Death baby." The voice laughed madly, and the young girl squeaked, fear creeping throughout her bones. "And I'm gonna give ya a heads up, you ain't gonna make it to your doctor's appointment." Kat let the words sink in before bawling hysterically.

"PLEASE DON'T HUR-"

"Shut up you little brat," Thrax snarled, "you've already hurt Trinity enough, and you ain't gonna hurt her again." He strode out of the mayor's office, microphone in hand and jumped down to the first floor with the Hypothalamus. "You wanna know what the worst part about dying is? The worst part is knowing you're going to die, and you can't do a thing about it." Kat screamed and started frantically searching her room for the virus, but of course she wouldn't find him.

"WHERE ARE YOU? MOM! GOD HELP ME!" Kat was past freaking out and into hysteria, and Thrax loved every moment of it.

"God ain't gonna help you &#$%, and what can your Mommy do," he cooed mockingly, "Against something that you can't even see?"

(OoOoOoOoO)

Mrs. Morrison came dashing up the stairs to see her daughter lying on the floor, her breathing shallow. "Kathryn!"

"Mommy, he, he's...m-monster," she babbled insensibly, the fever causing her brain to think irrationally. Her mother scooped the girl up in her arms and tears welled in her eyes.

"Kat n-no, Dave call 911!" As she spoke, her daughter drew her final breath and closed her eyes. Mrs. Morrison sat on the floor, cradling her lost daughter and racked with sobs, not even aware of the tiny murderer that had climbed on her hand.

"Sorry baby, but it had to be done," Thrax said, grinning at the horrified mother. Three whole weeks, this was a new record.

Mrs. Morrison soon went outside to grieve, and Thrax jumped from her to a bird, which flew over his house, and soon he was in his home. However, the virus noticed there was no noise of any kind in the household. Something was wrong. Thrax glided to Trinity's room and landed on her nightstand. The girl was not in there. "This ain't right, but maybe I'm just overreacting," the pathogen mused aloud. He could be overprotective of Trinity sometimes. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he heard another voice whisper.

"We meet again, El Muerte Rojo. Pleased to _murder_ you." A sharp pain erupted from Thrax's back, and he clawed at the thing in it. He finally ripped it out and spun around to see an all too familiar face glaring at him. Sudan.

"_You._"

"Yes, me. Did you honestly think you could get away with that little stunt you pulled? Pfft...Don't make me laugh." Sudan circled Thrax slowly, and the Red Death eyed him apprehensively. Suddenly the Ebola virus' claws grew needle-like spikes and he flicked his claws at Thrax. The needles instantly detached themselves from the main claw and imbedded into the pathogen agent's flesh. Thrax gasped in pain and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground.

"Sonofa-" he didn't get the chance to finish because Sudan kicked him hard in his stomach and the Red Death hissed in pain.

"You shoulda heard that brat scream. Me and Zaire had followed you to her easily, just waiting for the right moment. Trinity is your daughter, right Rex?" Thrax's eyes widened at the mention of that name, and Sudan laughed sadistically. "Oh that's rich! HA! Aurora told us. You should have heard those #$% scream."

"If you hurt them I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll what?" His claws lengthened and he pressed his index one to Thrax's throat. "Face it, you're just a _human _in a wayward world; you'll never be a true virus. You've got to be-",Sudan gripped Thrax's dreadlocks, "Ruthless!" The powerful pathogen agent threw the virus several feet, and he rolled and tumbled a few times before stopping; motionless. Sudan grinned triumphantly, if not somewhat cockily, and sauntered over to Thrax's unmoving body. He kneeled down to look at Thrax's expressionless face. "Common cold," the Ebola sneered, and suddenly felt an agonizing pain in his abdomen. The Red Death's glowing claw was imbedded in his stomach. Sudan's eyes widened as his skin crackled and bubbled.

"You also need to be smart as h*ll," Thrax shot back, picking the needles from his chest and flicking them to the ground. The pathogen stood at his full height and glared down at the dying, powerful virus. "You sick freak, you're a case of dandruff compared to me!" Thrax clutched Sudan's throat. "Where is my daughter? Where!"

"H-Hospital," Sudan gurgled, orange liquid flowing from his mouth, "but you'll never get there in time. Z-Zaire is t-too p-powerful for you Red." The Ebola grinned and Thrax let go of him as he burst into flames. The Red Death sprinted for the door, frantic to get to his daughter. Luckily an ambulance had been going by and Thrax hitched a ride on its windshield.

(OoOoOoO)

As soon as he was in the hospital, a harsh, chemical smell hit him head on and it caused the virus to cover his mouth and nose. It was awful, and he thought he was going to be sick. All the disinfectants and such could kill him, so he quickly grabbed onto an anxious doctor, and kept jumping from passerby to passerby until one nurse led him to Trinity's room. Thrax's heart shattered when he saw the condition she was in. Trinity was as pale as paper, and she had blood running down her chin. Her eyes were red-rimmed and an expressionless mask was her face. All the very horrific, true signs that Ebola had indeed been here. However, the girl was still alive, and Thrax glided over to her and got in through the tear ducts. He quickly made it to the brain and dashed to the Hypothalamus.

_I should never have left...I should have stayed with her._ Thrax barged into the mayor's office to see Margo and Kelly's throats slit open, cytoplasm pooling around them. Aurora was nowhere in sight. The Red Death looked at the two cells sadly before grabbing the microphone on the desk and heading out. As the virus left the mayor's office, he looked at the Hypothalamus. No longer was it a healthy, glowing purple, but a sick green, and frequently stopped spinning. Thrax's temper spiked and he stormed away, searching every part of the brain. "Aurora? Zaire! Where the h*ll are you?" he roared as he passed a room labeled the subconscious. A faint noise could be heard, and Thrax stopped, listening intently. It sounded like...swearing. The Red Death followed the sound to a corridor not far away, where he saw two very powerful, very lethal viruses fighting. One had dark green skin with orange bands, black claws, fiery red hair and a scythe-like tail. Zaire. The other pathogen was Aurora, and she looked awful. Her skin was covered in numerous lacerations and bruises, but she looked more than game to keep fighting with the Ebola virus.

"Well _Black Death_ I've had fun with our little game. You always seem to pack a wonderful punch," Zaire said conversationally, as if they weren't actually fighting. But her tail flicked back and forth menacingly, and began to lengthen and curve at the tip so it was a wicked hook. "But one of us has to die." Her tail lashed forward but stopped short. Something was pulling it back. Zaire jerked around to see a red virus holding onto it at the base of the scythe so she couldn't stab him. The filovirus stifled a hiss of irritation and grinned at him seductively. "You must Thrax, the so-called Red Death. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." Thrax jerked her tail back hard and she lost her balance and fell. Zaire snarled and used her scythe tail to lengthen it and wrap itself around Thrax. The virus cried out in pain as the Ebola virus' tail constricted. Aurora took this opportunity to lunge forward and slice into Zaire's back. She screamed in pain and her grip loosened, allowing Thrax to untangle himself and tackle her. The two viruses wrestled on the floor, slamming each other into walls a trying to mutilate the other with their weapons. The red pathogen got the upper hand and pinned Zaire to the floor.

"Game's over baby," he growled. His claw ignited and the Ebola virus smirked widely.

"That's where you're wrong _baby_." Thrax looked at her quizzically and his eyes widened in shock as her skin became red and her tail disappeared. Her features shifted until she was a perfect copy of the Red Death. Zaire grinned before slamming her head into Thrax's and wrestling with him once more. Aurora stood watching. Trying to keep her sights trained on the real Thrax.

_The real Thrax has the microphone right?_ A microphone came spiraling towards her on the floor._ Awe crap!_ One Thrax grabbed the other's dreadlocks and pulled him up so they were both standing. Thrax 1 put the other in a headlock while the other virus clawed at his arm. Aurora pulled out her last dagger.

"Aurora, kill him!"

"No, kill _him_!" The second screamed, fighting to get out of the first's grasp. The Pneumonic plague glanced from one to the other. Finally, she heaved the sharp object at the first Thrax. Unfortunately, that was the real Thrax, and he let go of Zaire and jumped away from the dagger as it whizzed by. Zaire charged at Aurora, going back to her normal form, and whipped her tail in front of her as the two collided. The Black Death sneered at the filovirus before kicking her off and getting up unsteadily. Zaire smiled wickedly before turning on her heel and racing down the next corridor. Thrax swore foully and looked at Aurora. His golden eyes widened at her and she gave him a sad smile then collapsed.

"Aurora!" Thrax ran over to her and knelt down, looking at her fatal wound. Zaire's tail had pierced straight through the virus' abdomen and out her back. The Red Death put his hand on her stomach and pushed down for pressure, trying to stop the bleeding. She grinned up at him, wincing slightly at the pain.

"Thrax...that ain't gonna help moron," she chuckled, then turned serious, "there's nothing you can do. It's my time."

"But bab-"

"Thrax, I'm asking you to do me a favor. Go talk to your daughter in her final moments, she thinks you did this." He looked at her incredulously. "Zaire took your form, with help from Sudan. That's how she killed Margo and Kelly easily, and half tortured me before I escaped. Thrax, go after her, but let me be. _Now._" She grabbed his clawed hand with her own and squeezed reassuringly, then with her other hand, grabbed the microphone and handed it to him. "Make that green son of a filovirus pay." He eyed her sadly before getting up and racing down the hall. Thrax turned the microphone on and spoke.

"Trinity?" Outside doctors tried to stop the girl's hemorrhaging, all dressed in bio suits as not to get the contaminated blood on their skin and get infected themselves. It scared Trinity, but her face muscles would not move correctly, and her face remained expressionless. She heard her father and if she could have, she would have cried her eyes out.

"Daddy, w-why?" Trinity asked in a raspy voice. "Why did y-you do t-this?" The doctors around her thought she was experiencing delusions and kept working. One squeezed her hand, trying to comfort the sick girl. Thrax turned a corner in her brain and walked over to a window. He raced forward and jumped out of it, fanning his trench coat. He was heading for the mouth. The pathogen had read '_The Hot Zone_' before, and he knew that was the most likely place where Zaire would head to, since she can only be spread by infected blood.

"Baby I would never do this to you. It was a different virus, it only changed itself to look and sound like me," Thrax explained, "I swear, I'd never hurt you." He scanned the city as he landed. Once so healthy, once so clean. It was now dead. The tissue, the cells, everything. All gone. The Red Death found a car and transformed it before speeding towards the uvula. Trinity believed him and her anger faded away slowly.

"I-I knew you w-wasn't you. I k-knew it." Thrax quickly got to the uvula since there was hardly any traffic in the veins and looked out into the mouth to see small amounts of black vomit. It was sickening. "Dad, a-am I going t-to die?" Thrax diligently searched the fluid below him for any sign of the Ebola. The question left him with an unsteady feeling. Thrax didn't want to lie to her, and this was the hardest thing he was probably ever going to do.

"Yeah, baby. You're going to...die," he replied somberly. The Red Death's eyes misted over, but he wiped them and glared out at the mouth. That virus would pay for what she had done. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and Thrax put the microphone in his trench coat and shattered the glass. He jumped and fanned his trench coat out just as his daughter coughed. The virus was instantly covered in black vomit and it hit him with such force that he was almost knocked out. The Red Death caught sight of something large and green and he latched onto it. The other virus thrashed madly, but Thrax kept his grip as they were launched into the human world and onto the floor. Thrax crashed there, spluttering and gasping for breath. Zaire landed not too far away and she charged him. She collided with him and they went sliding in the blood. The red pathogen had trouble keeping his footing and Zaire easily gripped his dreadlocks and slammed his head into the red fluid, making Thrax gag and buck her off. The pathogen stood and lunged for her. He landed on top of her back and she collapsed.

"You #&%! You murdered my daughter!" Thrax roared, plunging his claw into her shoulder a jerking upward, creating a mix of a sickening tearing sound and screaming.

"You know Red," Zaire managed, "I can't murder her. Humans define murder as one human slaughtering another. I'm not human!" Her tail went as narrow as an arrow and lodged itself into lower back. He gasped in pain, but still kept his composure and pulled the tail out. He lit up his claw, and was about to plunge it into the back of her neck, until she turned into Aurora. Thrax was stunned shortly, but that was all the time Zaire needed. The filovirus slammed her head into his once again and then rolled on top of him. As quick as lightening, her tail came back and plunged into his shoulder, effectively pinning him to the ground. As soon as the Ebola virus did so though, she screamed in agony. His DNA was boiling, and unlike Thrax, she was not immune to that strong of heat. Zaire frantically tried to pull her tail out of his shoulder, but it was stuck in the ground. Thrax, even through all the pain, smirked and ignited his infectious claw. He thrust his hand forward, and his claw went straight through where Zaire's heart was. The Ebola virus' eyes widened, and she looked down at his claw. Orange liquid came out of her mouth and she coughed. Soon, the filovirus burst into flames, and the Red Death got up slowly. He'd one against the most powerful disease in the world. It was a case of dandruff compared to him! Thrax grinned triumphantly, but it didn't last long. He looked up at his daughter and at the heart monitor. The red line was flat. The pathogen was shocked, even though he knew he couldn't save her. He took out the microphone and looked down sadly.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." The virus had now lost everything. He'd lost his human body and life, his friends, his wife, his daughter, the cells he'd actually made friends with, and Aurora. He was now completely alone. Thrax looked at his daughter one last time, and dropped the microphone in the blood. His face was expressionless as he left the hospital. This was it. He was going for his record. It was his time to get into the medical books. What else could he do? Sit around and feel sorry for himself? That wasn't his style. The Red Death put on his sunglasses as he walked down the scalding hot sidewalk. "Love you Trinity."

**AN: I did it! The tenth chapter! *cheering from random crowd* That's how Thrax got to be his awesome virus self. There will be two more chapters, so stay tuned! Reviews are welcome! XD I may come back and edit this chapter at some point. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Osmosis Jones or any of its characters... ;D**

This was all so easy for Thrax. Killing people, it actually gave him a purpose to live.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! And down they go~_

He really didn't care about who he killed if they were innocent or not. He just took pleasure in the gruesome task.

_It's just a job I do..._

The fun part was watching the doctors try to figure out what the heck happened to the poor idiot. They could never find anything. They could never find him, and they never would either. The last thing he wanted was to wind up in some laboratory, being tested on.

_Cause the harder they run..._

There was no cure the Red Death.

_And the harder they fall..._

Of course he did sometimes think about his dead family. But most of the time he forgot about them. Thrax ended up burning his wallet and wedding band, not really caring for his human life.

_I'm coming out hard on you..._

Nothing stood in his way. He was the Red Death, a whole new strain of lethal pathogen agent.

_I hope my name is true..._

He was no longer Rex Harrow. He was Thrax, the baddest illness the world was ever going to see.

_I got a name!_

The virus had many victims over the next two years.

_I got a number!_

There was that lady from Detroit. Six days flat.

_I got a lot on you~_

Then there was that old man from Philadelphia. 72 hours. He was getting closer to his goal.

_I'm coming after you~_

And countless others before them. He was ready to beat his record. 48 hours was next. That would surely get him into the medical books. The next victim was in his forties. What was his name? Frank? Thrax grinned. This was it.

_I've got a job to do..._

_I hope my name is true, cause I got a name! And I got a number! I've got a lot on you~ I've got a name, and I've got a number! I'm comin' after you~ Keep on runnin' keep runnin'. City to city' never mind that your innocent, you can cause too much embarrassment... and now your heart is aching, and you know there's no mistaking, as you feel your life line breaking(keep on runnin' keep runnin') and you feel your hands are shaking(keep on running keep running)_

_I'm coming after you~_

_I've got a job to do~_

**AN: This was the last official chapter, but there will be an epilogue. Those words Thrax was humming, those were some of the lyrics from the song 'Just a Job to Do' by Genesis. I skipped a few lines of the lyrics so it would fit Thrax. I do not own the lyrics. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey peeps! You have made it to the epilogue! *cheering and clapping. Someone opens champagne bottle* This is what happened after Thrax died. No, no Jones. You're probably thinking what the heck else is there chick! We know Thrax dies at the end, it made us all cry! I decided to make this: what happened to Thrax after he died? I like happy endings to most of my stories, so I came up with this. I'm just calling it the afterlife, because I'm not sure if anyone would get offended by the idea of heaven. So...yeah. Besides, Thrax probably wouldn't go to heaven anyway 'cause he's all bad and sexy. :3 **

"Ugh...what the?" Thrax cracked his golden eyes open and sat erect. He put a clawed hand to his head and looked around slowly. A park. He was in a freaking park. Lovely. The virus stood, and noticed that he was human size again. Thrax looked at himself quizzically. Why was he human size? The Red Death shook his head and walked around. Everything seemed to give off its own luminescent light which confused him even more. A few years ago, this had been all he wanted. To walk around in the human world, even if he stayed a virus, but now, now he could never break his record. He hissed in irritation and felt his right wrist, where the chain would be. One problem: it was gone. Thrax's eyes widened and he scanned the area frantically with his keen eyes. Where was it? Where! Then he remembered. Frank, the fight on his daughter's eye, the falsie, the alcohol, and that stupid cop Osmosis Jones and his cold pill friend Drix. "Jones," Thrax growled his left index claw lighting up.

Then he realized something. If he fell in the alcohol and burned up, which was still _very_ unpleasant to experience, did this mean he was...dead? The pathogen swore colorfully and set one of the trees aflame before storming off in a new direction. Not good, not good at all. How was he supposed to beat his record now! _Wonderful. This is just fan-freakin-tastic! That stupid cell. No one ever got wise to me before, why did it have to be now? Of all times why did it have to be NOW?_ He raked his claws across an oak; leaving four deep furrows. However, the tree soon healed itself, leaving no trace of the marks. Yep. He was dead._ Oh for God's sake!_ Thrax began to swear even more foully than before, even dropping the fabled 'f' bomb. "I hate my life."

"Annie wait for me!" Thrax turned to see two young girls playing tag. One had long, wavy black hair and was ahead of the blond several feet. The other girl looked around seven, with fluffy blond hair and baby blue eyes. He knew those eyes... The girls were coming straight for him, and the first to notice the virus was the black haired one. She instantly rounded in the other direction, leaving the other girl confused by her friend's behavior. The blond stopped running to look at him. They stared at one another for quite some time before the girl ran up and hugged him. Thrax was taken aback, to say the least, but he knew he could not shove her away if he wanted to.

"Trinity?" He asked rather suspiciously, looking down at her. The girl nodded vigorously, gazing up at the pathogen with teary eyes. She put her small hand in his.

"I missed you Dad."

"Oh God Trinity!" Thrax exclaimed, hugged her tightly. "It's good to see you again kid." Trinity buried her face in his trench coat and cried.

"I love you Rexy!" Thrax quirked an eyebrow at what she had said. It was so foreign to him now, and he preferred Thrax anyway.

"Trin just call me Thrax, not Rex." She seemed puzzled, but nodded her head.

"OK. Daddy, why did you leave? Why didn't you come here with me and Mommy?" New tears welled in her eyes, and the virus knelt down so they were eye-level.

"Awe, baby, I had things to do." His daughter smiled sadly at him.

"Will you stay this time?" The Red Death thought for a moment. Why not? What else could he do? He couldn't beat his record in the afterlife, or kill anything, which would be difficult for him to adjust to since he enjoyed that task.

"Sure baby," he said with a smirk. Trinity squealed in joy and hugged him tighter. She then felt his claws and grinned up at him.

"I still like your claws." Thrax's smirk grew wider than before, and Trinity giggled softly.

"Trinity? Trinity where are you?" The pathogen stood up to see a woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes; dressed in plain clothes striding up to them. The virus looked at her in astonishment for a moment, but quickly concealed his shock. It was Kristina. Kristina's confident step faltered a bit when she saw him, but she quickly recovered and put a smile on her face as she grabbed Trinity's hand and eased her away from the stranger. "Sorry, my daughter can be a little too friendly sometimes." She didn't recognize him at all.

"Its fine baby," Thrax replied coolly, not showing any emotion. Inside he wasn't sure how to react. After all, he had technically helped murder her. Oh, wait, he was not human anymore; it didn't count as murder. Still, it was tough for him to decide what he was going to do. Kristina was busy analyzing him, trying to figure out what the heck Thrax was. It made the virus chuckle lowly, just low enough that she couldn't hear him. Trinity tugged at her mother's arm.

"Mommy, I want to play with Rexy," she complained, trying to untangle her hand from the woman's. Kristina's head snapped in her daughter's direction.

"What did you say?" she whispered, glancing at the pathogen and then back to Trinity. The young girl finally managed to rip her hand away from Kristy's and she ran to Thrax's side. Kristina gave the virus a perplexed and disbelieving look. "Trinity...what did...,"she trailed off. Thrax looked down at his daughter.

"Its Thrax, baby." That really got Kristina's attention. She slowly came up to him, and stopped when they were a few inches apart. Her hand came up, as if to touch his face, but the Red Death jerked back, and her hand retracted.

"Re-"

"_Thrax,_" he corrected before she could even finish. "Hey, Kristy." The woman's eyes widened.

"Oh, Rex!" She threw her arms around him. Thrax looked annoyed for a moment, since she used the name 'Rex', but hugged her back and then quickly retracted from her touch. Kristina scanned him over once again, taking in his unusual appearance. "So...you're a virus, right?" she asked uneasily. Thrax nodded curtly. Kristina seemed perturbed, and the pathogen's eyes narrowed.

"What? Got a problem with that?" he snapped, his infectious claw threatening to light up. She shook her head and looked at him with an aggravated expression.

"Trinity, will you go play with Annie for a moment." Trinity looked somewhat upset, but didn't dare disobey her mother. She ran out of sight range and Kristina slapped Thrax hard. He was stunned, even though it didn't hurt at all.

"Kristina what the-"

"Don't start with me! You helped murder me as I recall, you weren't careful and got yourself killed, and you got Trinity killed and-and-" she broke down and kissed him. Thrax was a little more than bewildered. Kristina slid her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. He soon returned the passionate kiss before breaking away. Thrax grinned at her, and Kristina smiled back. "I tried to find you here for a long time, but I never could. I just thought I was hallucinating when you told me you were a virus." The pathogen shrugged and they sat down on a park bench.

"So...how's it been?"

"Fine, I can't complain. Everything here is perfect." She paused. "What have you been up to, you know, before you died?" Thrax sighed in reluctance, but explained everything to her in detail, even his own death. By the end of his story, Kristina had an appalled look on her face. "Oh Thrax...how could you? How could you kill all those innocent people?" The pathogen stared back with a bored expression, as if the subject did not bother him. Which, of course, it didn't. Kristina was unnerved by his calm response.

"It wasn't really my idea ta begin with babe, it was Aurora's. What else could I do? Give into immunity and rot in a jail cell for the rest of my life?" Thrax snorted. "Not likely baby." She looked at him with an unreadable expression. Thrax guessed she was debating whether or not to scream and run in the other direction. He still loved her, but he had changed. He was Thrax, the Red Death. A loner, a fighter, and a virulent pathogen, who really didn't care very much for others or their company. He gazed at her with his yellow eyes, trying to gauge a reaction. Instead of running, Kristina laced her fingers between his claws. He flinched at her touch. No one had done that in a long time. Anytime another being touched him, it was most likely for violent purposes. He just quirked a brow at her, refusing to soften up. She smiled at him, her hazel eyes pleading for him to say something. Do anything. The virus looked away, unsure of what she was expecting him to do. He detested feeling so uncomfortable.

"Do you still love me, Thrax?"

"Of course."

"You don't really act like it." She sounded poignant. The virus was getting frustrated, but concealed it well.

"Well, Kristy I'm not the same guy you fell in love with, so deal with who I am now, or go, 'cause I ain't gonna change." The woman looked confounded by what he just said to her.

_Wow. He really has changed._ She thought. _But I'd never leave him, even if he told me to. I just can't do that._ Kristina gently rubbed his claws with her thumb. They were extremely smooth, and warm. Thrax didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to her, just gazed in the other direction. She put her other hand on his shoulder, and he turned to glance at her. "Rex," he shot her a look, "I mean Thrax. I could never do that to you. I still love you; it's just going to take some time for me to get used to, well, the new...you." She smiled awkwardly at him, and the virus sighed. His wife was trying, but that was good enough for the pathogen. It meant that she actually did still care for him. Before he was extremely skeptical, thinking she would run like Annie had done. Now he realized she intended to keep her promise, so Thrax draped his arm around her and she leaned into him in return. Kristina inhaled deeply, even though she didn't have to since she was dead, and looked up at him. The virus smirked back. She'd been much calmer than he had expected, even if she had slapped him.

"Thrax! Thraaaaxyyy!" He looked to Trinity, who was waving her hands in the air, and jumping up and down impatiently. "C'mon, I want a piggy back ride!"

"Trinity-" Kristy began, but Thrax stopped her, grinning mischievously.

"OK Trin. Get on." Thrax picked her up and she climbed onto his back, hanging on tightly. "This ain't gonna be a normal piggy back ride."

"What do you mean?" She gave him a quizzical look, as did Kristina, but he just smiled deviously as he strode up to the nearest tree and climbed it. By the time they had made it to the top, Trinity was shaking either from excitement, or sheer terror. "Daddy...what are we doing up here?" she asked unsteadily, gripping him tighter. Thrax's response was jumping out of the tree, to which both his daughter and wife screamed.

_Awe come on baby, it ain't like you're gonna get hurt; you're dead for God's sake._ The pathogen spread his trench coat and glided out of the park and landed in a street. Trinity was laughing uncontrollably at this point.

"Again, again," the girl begged, "pleeeeease." Kristina ran up to them.

"I didn't know you could do that. Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" she demanded. Thrax shrugged.

"You never asked." The woman pursed her lips and glared at him, but Thrax laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**AN: That is the conclusion my dear readers! I hope you enjoyed my story, and now I have some special 'Thank You's to hand out. I would like to thank YardApe and Darla-Trixter-Girl for reviewing my story almost every chapter, and for adding this story to their favorites. I would also like to thank RosesnWater for adding this to his/her (Although I'm assuming you're a girl) favorites. IT MEANS A BUNCH TO ME! ;D**

**Thrax: Thanks for reviewin' Aj's story, and adding it to your fav's; she wouldn't shut up about how she didn't want to disappoint you guys.**

**Me: Must...not...disappoint. *twitches***

**Thrax: O.o Anyway-**

**Me: OMG YOU'RE WEARING A TUX!**

**Thrax: *sighs* As I was sa-**

**Young Hannibal Lector: Why hello my dear.**

**Me: OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO HOT! MARRY ME! XD**

**Hannibal: That is very tempting considering you are very lovely.**

**Me: *blushes* Oh why thank you doctor.**

**Hannibal: My dear I'm only sixteen, I am not a psychiatrist yet.**

**Me: Right...well-**

**Thrax: Lector quit flirting with my fangirl! **

**Hannibal: My dear would you care to meet me on Saturday?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Thrax: Oh for Frank's sake! *calls FBI***

**Hannibal: IMUSTBEGOING! *runs out door as FBI crashes in***

**Me: :(**

**Thrax: So...how about you and me forget him and go somewhere nice. **

**Me: OK!**

**Thrax: Works every time. ;) **


End file.
